Bebop ReDeux
by MuseFromCallisto
Summary: A new crime syndicate has formed under the surviving leader of the Red Dragons, and an unfortunate circumstance reunites the Bebop crew. Faye PoV, FayexJet, EdxSpike. R&R, no flames please! Rated K for language.
1. Preface

**(A/N: I do not own any Cowboy Bebop characters or ships. Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment do. This disclaimer continues for each chapter following. Enjoy C: )**

Preface

It's been two years since his death. Two years since the last time Jet and I saw him. Two years since I stood with my back against the wall, my hand shaking as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I can still remember the headache from all the crying that night.

Two years since he stood so close to me; so close that I could feel his warm breath against my lips, my eyes staring deeply into his as he told me a hint about his past.

Two years since the nightmares started. Two years have gone by, that I couldn't turn on the television without being reminded of him, or take a shower without thinking of him, or even eat bell peppers and beef without his voice echoing in my head that it was his favorite meal, though he never would have admitted it in his lifetime.

And just when I start to think that things will get better, somehow, something always knocks me back three steps. Whether it is a dream, or glancing to my gun, which hasn't been fired in a long while, it's like he's there. I don't think he means to torture me, but sometimes, that's how it feels. But when I look up to the blue sky, I always know he's just watching over me, over Jet, maybe even over Edward and Ein.

Those first few months on the Bebop were silent. Jet and I never spoke to each other. We never sat down and watched the TV for news, mostly because we were afraid of hearing anything about the Red Dragon Syndicate, though they were rumored to have disbanded after Vicious' death. There was never any music, no crying—at least, not in front of each other, not even laughing.

We'd get an occasional transmission or e-mail from Edward, who was still down on Earth with her father, and our old companion, Ein, asking how everybody was doing. We couldn't decipher most of her riddles and phrases, but we tried the best we could. She often asked about bounty heads, and if we were having any luck catching any, but that was our past. We just couldn't function the same way without him.

Of course, there were times that money was sparse, so we would have to chase down an easy target, but when we did, the communication between Jet and I just wasn't there. The money would often go to food, or fuel, but not much else.

But one night, about a year ago, I was walking down the hall, when I heard blues playing. I figured pretty quickly that it was coming from Jet's room, and stood in the doorway to see him playing the harmonica. Listening to him play was like a release for me; a chance to feel like myself again. After playing for a few more moments, Jet finally opened his dark eyes and looked up at me with a grim look on his face, like usual.

Something inside me was compelled to walk over to him, and I didn't resist. I sat beside him on his bed and put my hand on his cold, mechanical arm. With a soft voice, I asked him to play more. My green eyes pierced his, and then looked away briefly as he began to play another song.

Since that night, not much has been the same. Jet and I still didn't talk much, if at all, but every night, I would stand in his doorway and listen to him play out his feelings through music. And every night, I would wait for him to look up at me before sitting next to him and put my hand on his arm.

The nightmares about Spike became rare after that night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Jet, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" I asked with a monotone voice as I floated in the zero gravity atmosphere toward the kitchen of the Bebop.

"Rice with green peppers on top. That's about all we have, until we get another bounty," he replied with the same monotone voice.

"Right, right. Where is that guy again?" I asked as I leaned in the doorway. I had to put up the heels of my ankle-high blue boots against the opposite doorframe, to stop myself from floating.

"Earth, last time I checked. He was at the race tracks, betting the money he stole from that casino. Wait, Faye, are you sure it isn't you?" he looked at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, because I'm the kind of person to waste away my winnings through somebody else. Don't you know how much fun that is?" I gave him a smile of my own.

"Dinner will be ready in a few more minutes. Go find something else to do, instead of bothering me," he said with the same smirk as he turned around to finish cooking.

I did as instructed and floated down to the main area, with the simple yellow couch and matching yellow chair. In between the two was a long table with a monitor attached at the end. I turned my attention to the monitor to see it flashing.

"Oh, a message," I muttered to myself as I sat on the table and watched.

_'Faye! Jet! … Trouble … Earth … Back fast! We ha … Trouble! Hur … !'_

The message ended. I sat with my head in my hand, and my eyebrow perked up with interest and annoyance.

"What kind of a message is that? It was nothing but scrambled noises," I laid my back against the table, with my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I felt my body float up and away from the table.

"Faye, dinner," was all Jet said as he brought two plates to the table. It didn't do much good to set them down, as they soon floated up with me. "Ah, damnit!"

"Hey, don't take it out on me," I said as I grabbed a pair of chop sticks that had floated up with the plates and ate the rice. "Say, there was a message on the screen. See if you can figure it out, would you?"

"Oh, that thing? I heard it earlier. I have no idea who it was or what they were saying. Something about Earth and trouble. Maybe our bounty head is causing trouble on Earth?" he said with a shrug in his gruff voice as he began eating.

"That makes perfect sense…" I muttered with a mouth full of green pepper and rice.

We ate in silence, glancing occasionally at each other. I still don't know why, but sometimes when Jet looked at me, I felt my cheeks blush. This was one of those times.

"You okay? Is your food too hot or something?" he asked with soft concern.

"No! It's nothing like that," I stammered quickly.

The silence filled the big room again as we ate. I put my chop sticks on the plate and held onto it, and without looking at Jet, I said, "…This dinner was crap."

"Then go and get that bounty!" he boomed. I looked at him and saw the vein in his head begin to throb, and smiled with satisfaction. I released the plate and chop sticks, letting them float in the air.

"Go get _Red Tail_ ready, then!" I commanded with a confident grin. Jet smiled to me as he released his empty plate into the air and began to float toward the hanger, where my ship and his, called _Hammerhead_, resided.

"Next stop, Earth!"


End file.
